A Rose is Reaped
by Wasp-Tattoo
Summary: Prim, now 24 and trained to the bone, decides to go back in time to save Katniss from being reaped and killed in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Will she succeed? OneShot


**A Rose is Reaped**

Primrose Everdeen. For some reason, my name didn't sound like me anymore. When I think of this name, I think of how I used to be; Small, happy, a scaredy-cat, and not alone. I am alone now though, and I don't go by the name of Primrose, or Prim, or what my dear sister Katniss used to call me, 'little-duck'. No, I go by Rose now, and my sister Katniss, well, she's dead. Dead, along with my mother who hung herself right after receiving the news. I never blamed her though, I would have done the same thing.

Only, I couldn't. My rage against the Capitol would not let me take my own life. I wanted vengeance, but more importantly, I wanted my family back. A lot of people talk about me. Calling me crazy or mentally unstable. I didn't care. My machine is complete now, and I will change everything, even if it costs me my own life, I will not fail. I cannot fail.

I placed the final fuse inside my machines generator and the mechanism started glowing and humming, signifying its function. I grinned at my success. This machine, would take me back to the day of the Reaping for the 74th Annual Hunger Games and then I could change everything. I am 24 years old now, and it has been 12 years since that day; But I've been planning this since my mothers funeral. I've trained myself to master all types of weaponry, and I've studied the 74th Hunger Games over and over until I knew every detail by heart. I was ready, and now it was time to go.

I looked around my lab, that I had built beneath my home. I never wanted to see it again. I typed in the code to unlock the machines steel chamber doors. With a _beep_ they opened swiftly and I entered. I re-entered the code and the doors sealed once more. The chamber room was dark except for the one switch that needed to be flipped to activate it. It shone bright orange. I felt the cool handle bar against the palm of my hand.

It was hard to believe that after many years of training, studying, and building to make this plan work, that I was finally here. Here, in this very moment about to put it all in motion. It was all so much to take in that it got me scared, but I had to remind myself that I have no other choice. This is what I wanted, and this was the only way. I grow more lonely and more sad with each passing day and I couldn't take it anymore. With a big intake of breath, I shut my eyes and I flipped the switch.

The next thing I felt was burning. I felt all of my insides burn with agony and I screamed with all of my might. I still kept my eyes shut and feared opening them. I could not feel anything else but the burning; I couldn't even feel the ground. My head was spinning and I felt like vomiting. Right then and there, just as it all began so suddenly, it stopped, and I blacked out.

"Prim...Prim...Prim!?" I heard a voice shouting at me but it sounded like it was a thousand light years away. I couldn't make out who or what the voice belonged to, all I could think of was how badly my head hurt.

I opened my eyes and everything in the room was bright and blurry, I was lying on a bed and their was a big blob shaking me with its two hands. I ten realized the shouting had come from this blob.

"Prim! Prim, answer me!" it continued. I felt so weak though, and my body ached. I then began to conclude that the machine was a failure, and that I was probably lying in someone elses home that had found me. I hated myself. I blacked out once more.

As soon as I regained consciousness, I shot up into the air. The blur to my vision was gone. I took a look around and was breathless. I was in my room, but not the same room. It was my old room. The one I had when I was 12, the one I had when I still had a reason to smile. I looked next to me and there I found an ugly worn-out teddy bear. The teddy bear I used t call Mr. Candy.

I immediately got out of bed and the first thing I noticed was that everything was somehow bigger. I walked quickly to a mirror and saw myself; Only it wasn't the 24 year old me, it was the 12 year old me. My hair was braided into two little pigtails, and my face was still of a child and not the lean detailed face I had when I was an adult. I scoffed in surprise. I invented Time Travel.

Te sound of it was unbelievable, I had done the very thing the Capitol has been trying to do for ages. The machine had worked!

That only meant-

I ran to the kitchen, without finishing my thought. I had to see them, I had to.

"Katniss, Mom!" I called. No one answered. I hastily searched the house, and then I remembered that at this time, my mother would be feeding the goat we kept to sell its cheese. I wasted no time, I pushed the door open and there I saw my mother.

She was crouched down feeding the goat by hand. I stood there, frozen, unable to describe the feeling of seeing my mom again. It all seemed so unreal, and I prayed to whatever higher power there was to not let this be some kind of sick dream...or to not be dead. I swallowed, and realized I was breathing quite heavily.

"m- Mom?"

She stopped and seemed stunned by the word. She stood up slowly , and turned around; And just like hat, my eyes teared up at the sight of her. My mother's blonde hair was tight in a bun, her Grey clothes brought out her magnificent sky blue eyes, the same blue eyes I had inherited. I ran toward her and embraced the woman for the first time in 12 years. I cried unto her, and she lightly patted me on the back. I looked up to see her face in confusion but with a smile carved onto it. She didn't say anything, in fact, I remembered that she never said anything since the day my father's life was taken away by the coal mines' explosion. Only in District 12.

I continued crying unto her, I really missed her very much, and seeing her again was just too good to be true. I then wiped my tears away, realizing I might be worrying.

"I'm sorry," I laughed, I hadn't laughed in a long time. "I just really needed a hug from you."

She looked at me, and gave me a nod of understanding. My mother looked down sadly, and then I remembered the day it was today. The day I had chosen to come back to. Reaping day. "Mom, what time is it?"

She looked at me, then up into the sky squinting. My mother had a strange talent, she could know exactly what time it was by simply looking up into the sky. A human watch. She was popular at one point because of it, not anymore though. She held up her fingers signifying the number, I counted. 9 Am. Katniss would still be hunting in the woods for another hour.

There was no time for emotions I realized, no, that would come later. I had to execute my plan, I had to save my family.

The Reaping would start at 1pm, meaning I still had time to mix the special serum for Katniss. The serum was supposed to make Katniss faint at the exact moment they call my name, in order to stop her from volunteering for me. The good thing about the serum was that I am able to make it with the ingredients at home, the bad thing, Katniss would have to suffer a little bit in knowing that I will be participating in this years 74th annual Hunger Games. Although for me, that was a small price to pay.

I wasted no more time, I hugged my mother once more and prepared the serum right in the kitchen. I injected the fluid into a gingerbread cookie and awaited for Katniss to return.

A few moments later, I heard the door open. I closed my eyes, I don't why I did. I guess it was because I felt really scared and nervous in seeing my sister again. The last time I had seen her, was on a screen being mutilated by the boy from District 2 with his steel sword.

"Hey Little-duck." She sounded like a stranger to me, but at the same time, like the sister I always loved and cherished. I opened my eyes, and there she was, standing with her hands on her hips and two dead squirrels on her back. I wanted to cry again, I really wanted to, but I had a mission to do, and I was going to have to play it like I've seen her everyday.

"Hi Katniss" I smiled, trying to get a hold of my voice from quivering. "Are you okay now? You were moving a lot in your sleep, and then you started screaming." Katniss cam close to me and put her hand on my shoulder. Her brown eyes gave me comfort. "Was it the Nightmare again?" she asked.

"Yeah" I lied. I couldn't get over it, the fact that she was here, living and breathing right here with me. It was all a miracle.

She bit her lip, "Listen, they're not gonna pick you. There's over 1000 names in that jar, your name is only in there once, its impossible for them to pick you"

I mentally sighed at her, if only she knew the odds were not in my favor today. I hugged her really tightly. "I love you Katniss" I couldn't help it, I had to say it.

"I love you too Little-duck" she giggled. "Hey, I got you something." Katniss reached in to her jacket, the jacket that used to belong to my father and pulled out a shiny golden pin with a bird holding an arrow in its beak. The same pin she gave to me on another time line, the same pin she wore when she entered the games, and the same pin she bared when she was finally struck down savagely like an animal.

"It's a Mocking-jay Pin, it'll protect you, so you don't have to worry about being scared." She pinned it on my dress, right where my heart was. I smiled at her.

"I got you something too." I said and showed her the cookie I made. She laughed at my innocence, but she didn't know, my innocence had died with her and my mom in another time.

"What's this for?" she asked, taking a huge bite out of the gingerbread treat. I smiled at her sympathetically, "For being the best sister in the world."

Katniss laughed "Well, as long as you keep making me these Little-duck, then I'll just keep doing what I do." she took a last bite and then it was all gone. The serum was now in her system.

Mom silently, gave us the special clothes we were supposed to wear for Reaping Day. Dull Grey, sad, almost as if there was no hope in these clothes. Once dressed, we all headed out and saw other families as well walking towards the center of District 12 where the reaping was held. Peacekeepers, soldiers of the Capitol, were placed everywhere. There batons were threatening, but mostly they were there to make sure no one would try to escape.

Our mom, fell in with the crowd of the other parents, while Katniss and I were in line for Roll call; where they take a sample of blood from your finger to make sure you actually came. Katniss held both my shoulders behind me while the line moved.

After the tiny needle pricked and drew a single drop of my blood, I was led to my other age group of 12 year old. I never in my life thought I would ever be 12 again.

I looked over at Katniss, and she looked like she was having a hard time staying awake. I was glad, my serum was working.

Out of nowhere, my ears and everyone else's were pierced with the high sound of a video being played. The Reaping Video. The small film was supposed to be inspiring, saying that our sacrifice was for a great honor and the prevention of war. What a load of crap. I ignored the video, and looked around, Teens of all ages were here, just like every year, and they all looked as if they held there breaths awaiting there fates through those two glass bowls that held all of there names. A game no one wanted to participate in.

Finally after 5 everlasting agonizing minutes of Bull, Effie Trinket came out, as she does every year, to read the names of the two people she is condemning to death with that high uppity voice of hers, and her annoying choice of wardrobe. This year she wore a puffy pink dress, with a matching umbrella to cover her from the sun.

She cleared her throat. "Welcome dear children," she smiled. "Happy Hunger Games! Hopefully this year the odds are in your favor District 12, for our current streak winner is District 1, but never mind that. I have a feeling, this years Tributes will have much potential, oh yes I do." she went over to the Girls glass bowl and hesitated before putting her hand in the bowl and taking out a name. My name.

"Now I don't mean to be sexist, of course, but it is the polite thing to do to pick ladies first. So, without further suspense, let's see who the luck lady is this year. Oh, I'm just quivering with excitement." Effie clapped her hands in amusement, then unfolded the paper.

This was it.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie spoke into the microphone.

So begins my plan.

I began my walk as soon as my name was called. I didn't bother looking at my mom, because I knew she was as shocked as Katniss might be right about now. I was on the stage now, face to face with the annoying Effie and all she did was smile at me like I was the most adorable thing in the world. It made me sick.

"Well, now aren't we an eager beaver. I enjoy festive people. Congratulations Miss Everdeen, may the odds be ever in your favor."

I turned around and looked at the entire crowd of District 12. The girls looked relieved, the boys were still nervous. Katniss had her mouth open in shock.

"Prim! No!" she shouted. I looked down, then looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Katniss just kept on shaking her head. "No...N-...I volun-" she collapsed. The serum had done its job.

"Did I hear someone volunteer?" Effie searched the crowd looking for the source. "No? Pity, I was very much hoping there would be two excitements in one day, aww well, can't have it all. Now, onward to the gentlemen."

Everything went the same afterward, I was not the slightest bit surprised when Peeta Mellarks name was called out. His stiff body indicated fear in him, but his face indicated sympathy over me being in the games. Too bad, he knows nothing of what I am capable of, too bad no one knows.

"And that concludes our Reaping. Thank you very much for having me once again District 12, wish these kids good luck and, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." with a last hop, Effie was escorted away.

We were allowed 5 minutes to say good bye to our families, and I patiently waited in a storage room. When the door burst open, in came Katniss with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Prim, I don't know what happened. I swear I was going to volunteer for you. I swear I was, but...it doesn't matter. Prim please, please don't leave me. I can't lose you." Katniss buried her head in my chest, and I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but I don't think anything I would have said would have convinced her otherwise.

"It's okay, Katniss. It's all going to be fine. Trust me." She shook her head in disbelief. I looked over to see my mom with her hand covering her mouth, quivering from not knowing what to do. I gave her a small smile, but it did nothing.

"Listen, I've got a plan. Okay, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I'll win this thing. I'm not afraid anymore. Just know that I love you both very much and I will come back. I promise. I won't leave you." I tried to sound confident, and hopefully I had succeeded. Honestly, I was a bit scared, but I had to be strong. I had to be brave, and kill every ounce of fear I had in me to win this sadistic game.

"Plus, I've got my lucky Mocking-jay pin" I said, trying to cheer Katniss up.

The door slammed open, and two Peacekeepers came in. "Time's up!" one of them said grabbing Katniss off of me. Katniss shouted my name, trying to grip me, my mother also tried to hold me, but the Peacekeepers were too strong and soon they were out of the door.

I will win, Katniss. I will win for you and for mom.

Peeta and I were escorted on a train moments later. Several times he tried to make conversation with me, but I ignored him. I was not here to get attached to anyone, that would make it much harder. In the end he gave up and just looked outside the window.

I thought of the arena, I thought of all the tributes faces and Intel. I had on them, knowledge truly was power. The train doors slid open, and in came a man in his mid forties that couldn't even walk straight. I recognized him, Haymitch, our mentor. "So," he burped, "Your the new brats I gotta teach. Great" he could hardly keep his eyes open and it looked like he struggled just being able to speak.

"You must be Haymitch, Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. Nice to meet you" Peeta held out his hand but Haymitch ignored the gesture. "Hey girl, you know where I can find the scotch?" I looked straight ahead, choosing to ignore his question, and not even make eye contact with him. He scoffed.

Haymitch pulled up a chair and sluggishly sat down, pouring himself a bottle of alcohol that he pulled out from his breast pocket. Peeta pulled a chair as well and sat in front of him. "So, what's the plan?" Peeta asked.

Haymitch took a big gulp from his glass, "What the hell are you talking about?" he slurred.

"I mean, how are we going to do this? How do we win?"

"Were you dropped on the head as a kid, or are you just straight out stupid? You don't win. You lose, you die, you're forgotten. That's it, The End, so enjoy yourself while you can. Grab a drink, eat a pop tart, frankly, I don't really give a damn what you do." Haymitch got up from his seat and exited.

Peeta had his mouth wide open in disbelief. He turned to look at me, as if to see if I had the same reaction. I didn't. I still looked straight ahead, pretending not to be aware.

Peeta shook his head, "Unbelievable!" he said and also exited. I was left alone. It was okay though, I wanted to be alone.

We reached the Capitol in a few hours, and it was like its own type of freak show. People everywhere were dressed like candy wrappers and they were all cheering as our train came to a stop.

Peeta and I were lead to a dressing room, there we were attacked by make-up artists and fashion designers. Picking, scratching, and waxing anything they found eccentric. Apparently, it was already time for interviews with the great host of the Capitol, Cesar.

I was dressed in a fluffy pink little dress, and my hair was curled to the root. I had make-up on for the first time, and I hated it, it was uncomfortable, yet everyone kept saying how cute I was. I wondered how cute they would think I was when I take a life.

I was in a line with all the other teens that had been reaped from all the Districts. All of them, looked lost, except for the District 1 and 2 Tributes, the Careers. The ones that are trained and then volunteer to try and win the games.

I saw there faces, Marvel, District 1, specialty: the Spear, Glimmer, District 1, Specialty: Psychology, Clove, District 2, Specialty: Throwing Knives, and finally, the one that murdered my sister, Cato, District 2, specialty: The Sword.

Rage burned inside me as I saw the careers. Even though, all the other tributes did not inspire such fury in me, I still held no sympathy for them. Plus, I was at an advantage, who would think a 12 year old girl like me, could have mastered all weaponry and fighting techniques.

The tributes were called one by one to be interviewed. I was the last one called.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, our last but certainly not least, your very own District 12 sweetheart, Primrose Everdeen!" Cesar laughed along with the crowds cheering. I came out without smiling and just sat down. I chose to glare at the crowd.

After the crowd died down on the noise level, Cesar sat down with me. He wore a stupid shiny silver suit and his hair was dyed green. "So, Primrose. You must be quite _shocked_ to have been called when you're only 12 years old?" he looked at the crowd "Were any of you shocked as well?" the crowd responded by more idiotic cheering.

Cesar then looked at me to get a response from me, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"A little shy are we?" Cesar laughed while the rest of the crowd joined him. I was irritated.

"No," I said, "I just don't answer stupid questions." Cesar made an _Oooh _face

"It appears our District 12 sweet heart has a bit of a bite...I like it!" he shouted, and the audience laughed and applauded.

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity. The interview pretty much went like that for about five minutes until finally I was let go.

That night, we slept in a luxurious hotel room, each floor corresponding to the District it belonged to, and what a surprise, I was at the top.

The next day, we would have to show our abilities to judges who would then give us a score from 1-12 and depending on how high the score is will let sponsors know if you're good enough or not. I wasn't planning on showing my abilities though, not until the Arena. For the moment I would just go and plainly sit down to watch the other tributes' movements, or meditate.

Some of the Tributes shook there head at me, probably thinking I wouldn't last five minutes out there, the Careers however laughed at me, even Glimmer had the nerve to point at me and gesture her hand across her neck, signifying my death. I will make sure she dies first, I mentally noted.

Then came the time to show the judges our talent. Once again, we were called one by one, and I was dead last again. When I was finally called, went in and there was an array of weapons and traps that I could just from to demonstrate my 'skill'.

They told me I had 10 minutes to demonstrate what I could do. I chose to go to the middle of the room, face them, sit down cross legged, and just stare at them.

They looked at each other in disbelief, as if I had done the most offensive thing in the world. The 10 minutes passed by and they said I could leave. I did.

Later that day, the scores were posted, The Careers all got 10's, of course, but the rest consisted of 7's and 8's. I was surprised when I saw Peeta's score of 8 though. Then came my score of 1, the lowest score to be ever recorded in the history of The Hunger Games. I was glad, I made such an impression, I said to myself sarcastically.

The rest of the week was just training, but I still chose to sat down. I became even more of a joke though than I was that first day. I guess numbers _can_ really make a difference.

Then came the day before the Hunger Games. Everyone was already in there own little groups, Peeta had joined the Careers, which I thought was really stupid, since they were just going to use him then kill him. I didn't care though. They will all die, for my family to be with me forever.

"You know, you really should think about training." said a voice that came from behind me. I turned around and saw a skinny girl with straight brunette hair and a spiked hammer in her right hand. Her name was Tetra, District 10, specialty: Blunt Weapons. However, this girl died at the hands of Clove's throwing knives back in the other time line.

I responded to her with a small glare. She chuckled, "Don't be such a grump. If you need help, just ask, no need to be shy. I can teach you how to at least make a fire." Stupid girl, I knew how to make a fire, I knew how to handle that hammer better than she could ever dream of, I was better than her in every way. I looked away and turned my back to her. She scoffed.

"Fine, go get killed then, last time I'm nice to someone." Tetra left. Good.

That night, I looked at myself in the mirror and breathed in deeply. It was time. This was it. I will not be alone again, I will be the victor.

**The Hunger Games Reborn**

Before I went in the room with the platform that would take me to the arena, a reporter came and asked me if I had anything to say. This time, I chose to break my silence.

"I'm coming home" I grinned and then entered the room.

The speakers claimed I had 1 minute to step on the platform. I immediately stepped on it and I stood. This was it, the moment I had been training for 12 years. Now I will use these skills.

The platform suddenly raised me up and then I was blinded by the light of the sun. However, that didn't last too long once my whole body was above the surface. There, I saw the arena for what it was. The other tributes were on the platforms circled around the famous Cornucopia which held all the weapons and survival kits you could dream of, except it was all a trap to, start off the killing spree. Still, I was going for it.

I saw the countdown which would then signify the start of it all. Stepping off the platform before the platform, of course, was plain suicide since everyone knows that your platform instantly explodes like a bomb and blows you to pieces.

The countdown continued to countdown.

8...7...6...5...4...3...2...

I scrunched my face in fierceness, and took a gigantic breath.

1..._GONG!_

The bell rang, and instantly, all the tributes shot off, sprinting into every direction.

Like a bullet, I ran with all my might heading straight for the Cornucopia, I don't if it was because I was small, but I seemed to be the fastest one because I had reached the Cornucopia first than everyone else. I already had decided upon the weapon I would use, my personal favorite. The _katana, _or, the Japanese samurai sword. It hung right on a weapon rack along with a few other swords. I grabbed it, and put the strap over my shoulder.

I heard a lot of things going on. Screaming, tripping, flesh being torn apart. I made a run for it, planning to go into the woods, but I was stopped by Glimmer.

Somehow, she had picked up an ax along my way. The ax was covered in blood.

She smiled at me evilly. "Well, isn't this a surprise," she licked her lips. I didn't react to it, I stared at her without giving her any emotion. "Because I'm such a nice person, I'll kill you more violently. That way, you'll actually be remembered other tan the girl who got a 1. My gift to you."

I unsheathed my sword and pointed it straight at her. The blade was 3 feet long, 4 feet, if you counted the handle. She growled, and then came at me with a surprising speed.

Not surprising enough however.

She swung her ax overhead-style, and I dodged it going to the side and swung my sword across her waist. For a moment she stood there, frozen, then the upper half of her body came tumbling down and fell to the floor. The blood flowed like a river from her mouth, but I simply stared.

"Holy..." said a voice. I looked over and saw the other careers. They were all equipped now, and covered in blood, especially Cato of District 2. Peeta was there too, he looked the most shocked.

"Where did **that **come from?" said Clove of District 2. I glared at them, especially at Cato. I pointed my sword towards them, signifying I wanted to fight.

"Whoa, hold on there. You're pretty strong. Never seen a 12 year old handle a sword like that, especially one from District 12, you wanna team up?" she held a small throwing knife in both hands. I remained motionless, I drifted my eyes down, thinking about if I should join them, then I remembered I worked better alone.

I shook my head, giving my answer. Her and Marvel of District 1 laughed. Not Cato though, he was as serious as he looked. Peeta couldn't even look at my face.

"All right then, I guess...you die now. Nice knowing you." I had studied Clove based on where she aims. In the Games where Katniss was in, she aimed always at the head.

Clove threw one of her knives at me. Like a reflex, I caught the knife by the handle in mid-air, just before it got to my head. She was breathless to see what I had done, but that was the last thing she ever thought because then I had thrown her own knife right back at her, and it planted itself onto her forehead. The force of it sent her to the ground, never to rise back up again.

I had been so focused on my killings, I had not even heard the sound of the cannons go off whenever a person dies.

Marvel was not smiling anymore, and Peeta looked afraid of me. Cato looked more concerned. I pointed my sword again at them. "Now," I began.

"I'm going to kill, you, then I'm going to kill, everyone else, and then I will win. Any objections?...No? Okay then, lets get this over with." I ran towards Marvel first, and swung my blade at him, he barely blocked it with his spear that he was carrying. I twirled my sword around and then struck him in the leg, amputating it off his body. He cried out in agony and fell to the floor. He died of blood loss

I looked over at Peeta, and he was paralyzed. Cato then came at me, and he swung his sword at me, but I blocked it. The sound of our blades clashing whispered in the air. He tried to strike me, but wherever he stroked, I blocked. Cato was bigger than me, stronger, but I had skill, and in the end, skill would always win.

I then went on the offensive. It was now he that was blocking my moves. I was a bit surprised in how he was able to block my techniques, he must be a really good swordsman. I however, was a master.

I back flipped away from him. He was panting, and so was I. "You know for a kid who got a 1. You fight like a pro." He finally spoke. Hearing his voice brewed my hatred. This boy, he killed Katniss. I wasn't going to let him compliment me, or even speak at all.

I did my famous battle cry and came at him. This time, I used everything I learned. He blocked some moves, but was surprised to be cut several times. His leg, arm, chest, and even back. He was severely bleeding everywhere. I remained unscathed by any of his attacks though.

His body swayed like that of a drunk, and I was reminded of Haymitch. "It's over." I said to him. He looked like he wanted to cry. He looked very afraid, and then started begging to not kill him. The way Katniss had begged to him while he laughed and plunged his sword in her neck.

He had dropped his sword and pleaded with both hands, and on his knees. My blade touched his neck, and he whimpered in fear. "For Katniss." I sliced open his throat, and watched the blood pour and squirt.

The canon boomed.

Peeta was there holding a small dagger pointed towards at me. He was shaking.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted. I walked slowly towards him, gripping my sword in anticipation. Peeta backed away, and then tripped to the ground over a dead body. Tetra's dead body, also known as the girl that said I wouldn't make it 5 minutes in this game. I guess she was self-prophesying. Peeta dropped his dagger and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said, and swiftly decapitated his head.

For the next week that's how it was. I hunted the rest of the tributes and they all fell dead by my blade. I did not enjoy it, but it had to be done. The hardest tribute to end was Rue, a girl the same age as me. She was up against a tree scared, and I told her to look up at the sky, and watch the mocking-jays sing. She did. I almost felt something. Almost. I stabbed her throat.

The last tribute was Thresh, District 11. He had seen Rue's dead body and was driven by anger to find me. I wasn't hiding.

He had a big rock in his hand, but I had cut it in two, when he tried throwing it at me. I ended him by amputating both his arms, then a stab to the heart. I was stained with the blood of almost all the tributes.

When Thresh fell, the voice on the intercom in the arena, congratulated me in being this year's victor. I had won. My plan, had finally come to an end.

**The Road back Home**

Reporters and people everywhere had congratulated me in my victory and asked questions of where I had learned to fight so well. I ignored them. I just wanted to see my family again.

The train ride back home felt like an eternity. At one point Haymitch came in to pour himself a bottle of Wine. He looked at me in wonder, possibly thinking that never in his dreams would he ever have thought a 12 year old from District 12 could ever win. I made history.

When arriving at District 12, I ran to my home.

I called out for Katniss and my mom, but no one responded. I looked everywhere but could not find them. Then I concluded that they must have gone shopping. A knock came at the door and I opened it hastily.

There, I saw Gale, a friend of Katniss looking down at me seriously. "Hey Gale," I said.

He kept looking at me, and I realized his eyes were puffy from recent crying. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeling a morbid emotion in the pit of my stomach. "Prim...Your mom and Katniss...I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Cm-on Gale that's not funny." I said. He remained silent. "No, it can't be true. Stop punking me..." still he remained silent. At that point I realized it was true.

Katniss and my mom had been so afraid for me going into the games, they both started a small rebellion group to get me out of there. The Capitol did not like Rebellions. They killed them without thought.

I sank to the floor. I cried as hard as I had when I received the news of their deaths the first time.

Gale tried to comfort me, but I punched him in the face. I couldn't accept that. After everything I had done, I was alone again.

"It's okay Prim. It's okay."

"No!...No! It's not okay! I won't accept it"

"There's nothing you can do."

"Yes...yes there is." I stood up and left Gale but not before a final response.

"Prim, what are you going to do?"

I looked at him deeply. "I'm going to bring them back...and it's not Prim, it's Rose."

I will bring them back. I will not be left alone. This time, there will be no mistakes. I will have my family back, this I vow.

**Now, this was actually an English assignment lol so please excuse it from not being too detailed because, the teacher wanted it as short as possible. However, i've had this idea for a looong time. Also, for those wondering about my Soar story featuring Peeta x Cato, do not fear, it's in the works still. Actually, I have several chapters finished, I just have not published them because I want to submit them when I am completely done with the story. So no I have not forgotten, I just don't want to torture all of you with having to wait for an update. So when I DO submit the story, it will be complete. Thanks for all the support guys. Hopefully you like this assignment, aka One Shot with Prim. Stay tuned for the completion of Soar. **


End file.
